Auralene Love
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When Maylene and Lucario were meditating one day, Lucario collapsed. He later recovered thanks to the aid of his female trainer. Little that he know that his trainer was hiding a secret that will later spark love on his heart. What will happen to both of them? Find out of the outcome in this very new romance story, everyone! Rated M for One-shot Lemon. Read on your risks, though!


_**This will be my new Pokemon romance story for my legacy. By the way, this story will base the romance of Maylene and Lucario. I noticed that there were a few romance fanfics of them so I decided to publish my very own for today. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

One afternoon, Maylene was meditating along with Lucario in their very meditation hut. Since they were meditating for hours, they communicate with each other via Telepathy...

"Since we're been here for a long time, could our aura will take effect?" - Maylene messaged -

"I think, Maylene. If it does, our power will grow." - Lucario replied -

Maylene smiled, yet her eyes still closed...

"I love to hear that, Lucario." - Maylene said -

"Pleasure." - Lucario responded -

After a few more minutes, they finally opened their very eyes. The sight of the sunlight invigorates them further as their souls remained in a Zen-like trance. Maylene stood up but as she does, Lucario collapsed onto the floor. She realized that his aura was being "disrupted" from all the meditating that they done for long hours. She then approached to help him...

"Lucario, are you alright?" - Maylene asked -

"I-I'm fine, Maylene. I just need to balance my spirits." - Lucario replied -

Lucario tried to stand up again but he collapsed again. This time, he passed out. Maylene was alarmed...

"Lucario!" - Maylene exclaimed -

* * *

That night, Lucario regained consciousness and he found himself in Maylene's bedroom. He was lying on her bed with a soft pillow on the back of his head and a warm blanket on his chest. Maylene was also petting his forehead with her gloved hands but since he was awake, Maylene noticed him...

"Oh! You're finally awake at last, Lucario. I was worried." - Maylene said, slightly concerned -

The blue-black Aura Pokemon sat and reassured her...

"Don't worry. I'm now really fine, Maylene." - Lucario reassured -

Maylene smiles and let out a gentle sigh of relief. There was a short silence in the room before she asked him...

"Lucario, can I ask you something?" - Maylene asked -

"Hm? What is it, Maylene?" - Lucario responded -

She didn't reply. Maylene took a deep breath before she spoke...

"Can you close your eyes for a moment, Lucario?" - Maylene requested -

"Why?" - Lucario asked, grinning -

"Just trust me." - Maylene answered -

Lucario followed her request but as he does that, Maylene planted a soft peck to his lips for the first time. Lucario was surprised by that so he opened his eyes and gazes Maylene's eyes...

"Y-You kissed me." - Lucario managed to respond -

Maylene then embraces him very softly. She then broke the silence...

"Lucario, I did that because...I feel awful to see you in adversity. I want to comfort you and myself from it. I realized that I really needed you so much in my life." - Maylene explained, sadly -

She then sobs as tears began to leak from her eyes. Lucario was surprised that she had feelings with him. He then comforted her by embracing her back and responding with his words that will soften her heart...

"Don't worry, my Maylene. I'll be on your side forever and ever. I promise." - Lucario comforted her -

He then gazes her eyes before returning back a kiss to her lips. Maylene receives it and she began to enjoy it but Lucario enjoyed it too. The soft and gentle kiss then turned into a romantic make-out. Both of them began to tongue-kiss as their love blooms profusely for the very first time. Lucario lied down on the soft bed as Maylene pins him while their kisses continues. As their steamy love began, Maylene removed her fighting gloves from her hands...

"I think it's time for me to remove some clothing, Lucario." - Maylene said, seductively -

"Oh yeah." - Lucario replied, grinning to her words -

As Maylene continued on stripping herself, Lucario blushes and he's getting a hard-on when Maylene removed her shirt and pants, bearing only her pink bra and panties. Maylene noticed that he's getting a hard-on...

"Looks like that you're getting aroused now." - Maylene smirked -

Lucario nodded. Maylene giggled...

"Let's arouse your sexuality further then." - She added -

Maylene then removed Lucario's "pants" and after that, his red, erect member was finally exposed to her eyes. She then lowered herself before she began to lick it's head like a lollipop. Her tongue took Lucario by surprise but it later sends him in a blissful state. Maylene then went for the golden as she engulfed it with her whole mouth. Lucario moaned louder as she continued on...

"M-Maylene...You're...good...a-at this." - Lucario said, groaning -

She continued on but with a faster rate. Soon, Lucario could feel a fast approaching feeling of release. He groaned loudly...

"Augh! I-I think I'm gonna...gonna...AHH!" - Lucario screamed -

His heavy load of hot seed finally splattered on her mouth. Maylene was surprised when it happened but the taste of his seed was appealing to her. It tasted like sweet vanilla drenched in honey. Since she loved it, she swallowed some of it. She finally removed his member from her mouth and she panted heavily...

"W-Wow. You tastes g-good!" - Maylene said, sexually blinded -

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." - Lucario replied -

Maylene then finally removed her last pieces of clothing so that her breasts and womanhood was finally exposed to Lucario's eyes. The sight of her naked form aroused him further...

"Wow. You're so fucking hot, Maylene." - Lucario remarked by her very own beauty -

"Oh, thanks but I think that this is just the beginning of our fun, sweetie." - Maylene replied -

She then tackled him onto the soft bed and a violent kissing onslaught ensued. After they done with the French kissing, Maylene went on her hands and knees so that Lucario could alight himself. While they were rest for a while, Lucario readied his red member against the entrance of her womanhood. Maylene communicates him before he proceeds...

"Lucario, I'm all yours now and I really need you. Just do it, love." - the pink-headed female Trainer said, still sexually blinded with her very lover -

"As you wish, my precious flower." - Lucario replied with a devious smile -

He then pushed his member through Maylene. As his member went half-way through, it made contact with her hymen. Both of them were shuddered and as Lucario pushed his love member further, her hymen finally penetrated and Maylene expected a shearing pain when it happened. She groans loudly that it caught Lucario's attention...

"D-Did I hurt you?" - Lucario asked her via Telepathy -

"N-No, Lucario. It was a slight pain but it will disappear soon." - Maylene replied, calming him -

The pain finally subsides and with that, Maylene gave him the signal to continue and Lucario followed her. As Lucario began to reciprocate his member inside of her, he could tell himself that her walls were so warm and tight for him. Both of them were in a carnal bliss as they mated with each other for the first time. They kept on moaning and groaning as their virginity were finally taken away.

Both of them were sweating profusely as they took up the pace. Their faces were red hot from their love making. As they continued, Lucario could feel the intense pressure that was growing inside of him as well with Maylene. Both of them realized that their second climax was going to happen...

"L-Lucario...I think...I'm gonna...gonna...cum!" - Maylene warned -

"M-Me too!" - Lucario added -

He then finished it off with a few sudden thrusts before his knot grew bigger and his second climax exploded onto her like a exploding soda can. Heavy amounts of hot, thick seed splattered all around Maylene's womanhood and they all seems to have been spilled onto her womb. Maylene could also feel the heat of his seed on her womb and she tried to suppress her scream at the best as she can. Soon, Lucario's knot softened and only a few drops of his seed leaked out of her while the rest was finally in her womb. They then relaxed and both of them collapsed on the bed. Both of them were exhausted but their sexual desire was not over yet...

"Lucario, let's do again." - Maylene growled softly, still sexually aroused -

"M-Maylene, I need to r-rest for a bit." - Lucario replied, panting heavily -

"Come on! I want more of you to me! I'm really begging for more!" - Maylene snapped, sexually hypnotized -

Lucario grins...

"Ok, Maylene. I'll give you more." - He replied -

They then positioned themselves for another try but this time, Maylene lay on her back and Lucario was on top of her. He then alighted his member over her womanhood before he sliced it through like a hot knife through butter. Maylene groaned loudly as his red dick and knot had penetrated deeply onto her as he starts to reciprocate heavily inside of her again. As he continued on pumping, Lucario grabbed her head with paws and he planted a deep kiss with her mouth. They french kissed on as their sexual activity continued.

Maylene kept on moaning and groaning on the top of her lungs as the extreme passion overcame her by her lover. The head of his dick had actually penetrated her womb and he continues to thrust repeatedly, his precum is finally draining onto her.

After long series of thrusts, Lucario could feel another climax for the last time. He forewarns her mate...

"Maylene...I...can't hold it...anymore! I-I'm gonna cum!" - He exclaimed, groaning -

"G-Give it all to me, my L-Lucario! Spill it all t-to m-me!" - Maylene replied back -

Lucario then embraces her very tightly as he gave his last few thrusts before his knot once again grew bigger and his more heavier load of hot seed exploded inside of her. His last climax was so intense that the last one that Lucario and Maylene screamed each others' name out at the top of their lungs. As his hot and thick streams of his seed was finally planted deep inside of her, their sexual desire was finally fulfilled. They then looked with each others' eyes before Maylene requested him...

"Lucario...Since I loved you with all of my love, can you mark me as your own?" - Maylene asked -

"I'll be honored to, Maylene." - Lucario replied, smiling -

He then bit her neck with his long and sharp fangs like fierce snake. Maylene felt a sting on it but she didn't care. She was finally being marked by Lucario, indicating that they're now mates with each other...

"Thanks, Lucario." - Maylene said thanks to him -

"Your welcome, my flower." - Lucario replied -

They embraced and they said "I Love You" simultaneously before they laughed softly. Lucario tried to remove his member out of her but since they were so tired, he didn't manage to remove it. Both of them finally passed out as their consciousness slipped.

Their spirits were still yet being reinforced. Being reinforced by passion indeed.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the very long lemon that I ever typed before. Man! That is one very strong romance, everyone! That's all for today's special. This is GunpowderBeserker, signing out!**_


End file.
